


Child's Play

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight Bokuto should have known that Kuroo would do this, now he’s stuck in the middle of the grocery store left to find a man who has little to no self control when it comes to shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'kissy kissy motherfuckers in the grocery store' and I think that accurately sums up this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

It’s hot.

Unbearably, living in the ass crack of Satan himself hot, and Kuroo is five seconds away from dying. The summer night air is thick and humid, seeping into their tiny apartment without mercy. Kuroo’s shirt is rolled halfway up his torso for air circulation, only for it to be for naught because Bokuto was insistent on splaying his whole entire self on top of him. Not that Kuroo was necessarily complaining, hands threading themselves through Bokuto’s hair repeatedly, settling into a quiet, comfortable rhythm for them both.

It was nice, but it didn’t solve the issue that his skin was threatening to melt off if he didn’t find some type of relief in the next minute. He thought about pushing Bokuto off and ditching him for coolness elsewhere when he felt the man stirring against him, the tips of his hair tickling his stomach faintly.

“Your stomach’s growling,” Bokuto remarked, smiling into Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo only hums in reply, eyes glued to whatever romcom movie that's playing on the screen. “It sounds like you have a thousand bees trapped in there.”

“Bo...thats just weird.”

“Says the guy who ate a fucking spider in highschool.”

“You dared me asshole!” Kuroo laughs loudly, tugging Bokuto up the remainder of his body.

“I didn’t think you’d really do it,” Bokuto grins, nose nudging Kuroo’s playfully, hands in a loose grip on his waist.

“Yes you did,” Kuroo says, rolling his eyes, before closing the gap between them. He doesn’t have to say that he’d do anything for him, it's unspoken, pressing it into Bokuto with a quick peck.

Bokuto smiles, pulling back from the man under him. “I can’t believe I just kissed spider boy.”

“Oh shut up,” Kuroo says, shoving Bokuto off of him and onto the floor, “you know you love me, spider and all.”

Bokuto just glares at him from his position on the floor where he landed, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

“C’mon lover boy, lets go get something to eat,” Kuroo laughs at him, tugging on his hand, “I’m fucking starving.”

 

* * *

  
They make it to the grocery store, barely in one piece, Bokuto almost crashing the car into a street lamp after getting a little too much into a song on the radio. Skin tingling from the rush of cool air through the car’s open windows, the pair make their way into the store, giggling like school children.

It's nearing two am, the lone cashier eyeing them with a suspicious but exasperated expression.

“What are we even here for?” Bokuto asks, taking Kuroo’s hand in his and squeezing.

The taller only shrugs, grabbing a basket with his free hand, moving the two down an aisle without very much thought. Rows of soda surround them, and Kuroo picks up two and drops them in the basket before dropping Boktuo’s hand to sprint away, a wicked grin on his face.

In hindsight Bokuto should have known that Kuroo would do this, now he’s stuck in the middle of the grocery store left to find a man who has little to no self control when it comes to shopping. He sprints down the aisle following the direction of Kuroo, glancing down each row for an overgrown man child who he has somehow come to love.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he’s jogging by the frozen food section when Bokuto spots him, basket full of a copious amount of assorted snacks, looking guilty as ever.

“Ice cream?” Kuroo offers, feigning innocence as Bokuto stalks over to him. He grabs the tub of ice cream out of his hand, throwing it in the basket, before turning on his boyfriend.

“You have to stop doing this,” Bokuto says, exasperated, but he can’t hide the adoration in his voice and Kuroo catches on before he can make a recovery.

“I do what I want,” Kuroo challenges, a devious smile hinting at his lips making Bokuto warm. But before he can retort, Kuroo’s pushing him up against the freezing door with a thud, pints of ice cream crashing against their barrier.

He presses into Bokuto, hands gripping his waist, running an unforgiving jolt up his spine. Hands fly up to Kuroo’s hair, tugging him down so they meet in the middle. Teeth catch on his lower lip, biting down gently, then releasing it with a wet pop. Kuroo wastes no time, licking into Bokuto’s mouth, hands hot on his skin, rough and heady. They melt into each other, hands roaming everywhere in a quest to memorize every little detail.

Kuroo kisses the side of his mouth, trailing down Bokuto’s jaw, mouth hot on his skin as he licks and sucks down the length of his neck.

It's hot, terribly hot, the freezer on his back having lost its chill, and he’s faintly aware that they’re still in public and that the cashier could catch them any moment. The fact should make it him wary, but it warms him even more, unable to bite back the moan bubbling his throat as Kuroo’s mercilessly sucks a bruise into his collarbone, grinning against his skin at Bokuto’s mewls.

“God you’re the worst,” Bokuto breathes into Kuroo’s ear, rolling his hips into him, earning him a sharp gasp to his delight.

Kuroo hums against his lips in light peck.

“I’m not letting you get all this stuff you know,” he says, sliding his hands down Kuroo’s chest to lightly shove him away.

“Please?” And he’s kissing Bokuto again, nibbling on his lips in a plea, hoping to change his mind. And it almost works.

“No.”

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> They kept the ice cream but got rid of pretty much everything else lmao, poor Kuroo. 
> 
> this is based off some ridiculous headcanons of mine, come talk to me on the tumblrs/twitters (im xwynn on both) to hear me scream nonstop about the bokuroos


End file.
